Wyman Manderly
Biography Wyman Manderly is the head of House Manderly and the lord of White Harbour. Born in the year 256 AA to Wylis Manderly and Jonella Manderly, nee Mormont, Wyman became lord after his father's passing in 280 AA. Wyman is the husband of Lady Meera Manderly, nee Ryswell and is the father of Edrick, Walton, Serra and Duncan Manderly. Wyman is a tall figure, thickly built with sea-blue eyes and white-blond hair. From a young age Wyman was groomed to follow in his father's footsteps, studying astutely in all aspects of ruling. Wyman was notably clever, more so than his brothers, and took to the task in earnest. Wyman took interest, and excelled, in aspects concerning White Harbour and its port, becoming very familiar with the utilisation of the Manderly fleet. Wyman often took to the seas, becoming known in White Harbour as a skilled seafarer in his own right, just as his father before him. Wyman is also a skilled duelist, a very defensive fighter who is able to best use the offensive and protective aspects of shields. When paired with House Manderly's valyrian steel breastplate, Wyman's guard is oft said to be unbreakable. In between martial practices, Wyman also took a liking to espionage, initially to keep check on his brothers and sisters. Soon Wyman's hobby expanded and he was keeping eyes on many within White Harbour, especially those he did not trust. Wyman always has desired to know everything he can about his foes and allies alike -- especially what they do not reveal in person. Wyman refuses to leave an opening to be betrayed. Knowledge can be more powerful than the sword. Wyman was knighted in 276 AA by the Captain of the Guard at White Habour, Ser Duncan Woolfield, after helping to track down and eliminate a group of bandits harassing trade in Manderly Lands. It was around this time Wyman befriended Jory Slate and Vayon Ashwood -- two friends which Wyman would turn to in good times and dark times. In 280 AA, tragedy struck House Manderly. A dispute between Wyman's father and his uncle, Marlon Manderly, turned violent. In the aftermath of a great feast, Marlon and his three sons known as the 'Twins' attempted to depose of Lord Wylis, and the struggle became exceedingly bloody. Known as the 'Plight of the Merman', much of White Harbour was burned, New Castle was momentarily taken and Wylis and much of his kin were slain including Wyman's aunt, Lady Donella Ashwood and three of her children who has been in New Keep during the struggle. In the chaos, Wyman rallied what loyal forces he could in White Harbour and was successful in pushing back and killing his usurper uncle. Upon victory, Wyman's first act as lord was to order the execution of Marlon's three sons, earning himself the reputation of a grudge bearer. In the aftermath of the plight, Wyman worked hard to restore what had been lost to House Manderly and repair White Harbour. Wyman was stern, yet fair and fiercely loyal to those he served, earning himself the respect of his family and vassals. Known to have an iron will, Wyman would not tolerate disrespect and would become known across the North as one who would never forget an insult, and was patient enough to wait to respond until years down the road, if appropriate. When Lord Long spoke twisted insults of Wyman's father, Wyman took his tongue two years later -- the next time he had seen Lord Long. More strife would come to the North in 290 AA with the War of the Trident. Wyman, now the lord of White Harbour marched with an accompaniment of Manderly men with the Crown Prince Brandon Stark and the White Wolf to combat raiders threatening the North. Wyman returned home shortly after the climatic battle and death of the heir to Winterfell, in a deep ponder of the days to come. He felt some shame for not being able to save the Prince, but some pride for fighting in a conflict that was not truly his. House Manderly's words rung strong in his mind, 'True to Our Word.' When fighting began between the White Wolf and the Black Wolf broke out in 296 AC, Wyman took care not to swear himself to either cause, but also not to alienate House Manderly. Wyman wasn't sure who the better ruler would be, but he found himself in a unique position where he would almost with certainty, be a deciding factor in the results. Wyman took the better part of the next year in consideration, wondering what best was to have House Manderly emerge from this conflict. When trade began to suffer in White Harbour due to the fighting, Wyman knew he had to act soon and place his mark. The time had approached and he needed to decide, but he vowed that it was White Harbour, not the bickering pups of Winterfell that would emerge as the true leaders in the North by the end of it. Timeline * 256 AA: Born to Wylis and Lyarra Manderly * 274 AA: Wed to Meera Ryswell * 276 AA: Knighted after dealing with bandits in White Harbour * 280 AA: The Merman’s Plight. Wyman becomes lord of White Harbour. * 290 AA: Fights with Brandon Stark and the White Wolf against the Ironborn raiders. * 296 AA: White Harbour stays neutral during the fight between wolves. * 298 AA: Wyman calls for a grand feast at White Harbour for the neutral parties of the North. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=ge2ps8rto5&f=506536935291515395 Supporting Characters * Edrick Manderly, son and heir (Navigator) * Jory Slate (Medic) * Vayon Ashwood (Bastion) * Ser Duncan Woolfield, captain of the guard (Warrior|Swords) * Ser Rodwell (Ship Captain) * Maester Ormund * Qhorin Woodfield, squire * Rickard Locke, squire * Brandon Manderly, page * Torghen Manderly, Castellan of White Harbour Category:Northman Category:House Manderly Category:The North